Multiverse's Beacon of Hope Book 1
by spyro259
Summary: Can a bunch of wild cards and an army of misfits save Remnant and take back Beacon Academy. Well join them in Book 1 of this exciting multi-part series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything in this fanfic is own by their respective companies and owners.

Prologue

 **(They said that it was a time of peace. But we were fools to believe that it would last.)**

On a well, hidden cliff overlooking what remains of Beacon Academy, stood 2 people wearing black cloaks.

"I can't believe this really happened" Said the one of them, with sadness in their voice. Just standing there watching the army of Grimm march right into Vale and Beacon Academy without restraint through a pair of binoculars.

 **(They claimed that we would be the next generation of hunters and huntresses. That we would uphold the peace and bring hope to humanity.)**

"I know. I can't really believe it happened either." Said the other, before turning to the giant dragon Grimm, frozen in place on top of beacon academy.

"Don't you think that we could have done something. That could have changed the outcome of what happened that day." Said the first one before having a flashback to what happened on the last day of the vytal festival.

 **(Flashback)**

There were people running in fear of the Grimm that had somehow broken into Vale. The sentinels of Atlas rampaging, slaughtering people left and right.

A teenager was fighting them off, Along with a few others.

The boy was the leader of Team PIRT.

Before an Ursa knocked his Flintlocks/Cutlasses out of his hand and crushed them underpaw.

 **(End of Flashback)**

"You're right. We could have done something. But…" said the other, pausing to take a breath, as he remembered the screams and roars.

"It was all we could do," he said, with grim expression

"I know, I know," the first one said, trying to keep it together, due to how painful it was to remember.

 **(Even through the toughest of situations, despair is the hardest feeling to overcome in times of strife.)**

"So, wondering what that golden car engine can be and what can it do?" asked the first one, hoping to change the subject from the fall of Beacon.

"Whatever it is, or wherever it came from. I hope it can help us to save Remnant and restore peace. Because it'll take a nothing less of a miracle to help us now." Said the other, trying to keep his emotions in check as to not attract the grimm to their location.

"Well, Stalker. Let's hope that whatever it is. It can help us get Vale back on its feet." Said the first one, looking at the overcast sky, trying to find a crack in it to allow sunlight into light up this dismal world.

"I have a question?" asked Stalker, just realizing something.

"Sure, what is it?" asked the first one.

"Who's cooking dinner tonight?" asked Stalker, hoping that Serena would be cooking and not their fourth team member.

"Let me think…" said the other. "well you and I are out keeping watch on Beacon. Serena's analyzing that golden engine we found when we were helping to evacuate the people. Then that leaves…"

Stalker inhales sharply causing the other member to turn to him, a questioning look on his face "Um, Daniel. I think we should start heading back." Said Stalker, starting to get a little scared.

"Why?" ask Daniel.

"Because, Wrecker is cooking dinner tonight and unless we want another night sleeping by the toilet or trash can, I think we should start heading back." Said Stalker, bringing up a solid point.

Daniel took a breath, before saying, "Good point. Let's start heading back." As he got up and stretched.

 **(Sometimes the greatest hope can be found, where no one ever expects to look.)**

They started heading back to the forest along the edge of Vale, as well as their base.

(End of Chapter)

 **This my first fanfic so Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything is owned by their respective companies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Starting the Engine**

 **Home Base Normal POV**

Serena's Lab

"Hmm. This is really interesting." muttered Serena, taking notes on the golden engine that they found last month. "Perhaps this engine might be the key to saving Remnant." Before a loud explosion erupted from the kitchen. _'Then again, I might as well prep dinner, since Barrett is cooking again.'_ Serena thought, as she started prepping the ingredients to cook dinner.

"How is it, that he can fight so well. But when it comes to cooking it's something similar to a death sentence." She thought, as continued making a dinner that wouldn't make them get the sick for the rest of the evening. "Besides I wonder what, he's making or cooking anyway? I hope it's better than his Mystery Stew." She thought, as remembered the first time, she had tasted his cooking and shivered. As another explosion happened in the kitchen.

* * *

 **Daniel's POV**

Stalker and I just got back and we're greeted with explosions from the kitchen, which means Barrett is cooking dinner. "Our only hope is that Serena's cooked up something edible so that we didn't have to endure Barrett's cooking. Hopefully she will be doing right at this minute." I thought, while peeking into the kitchen and saw that he was indeed cooking something that I hope wasn't going to kill us As I stood up "So, what he cooking in there anyway?" Stalker asked as I turned to him. "You may not want to know, because I don't" as I replied, as another explosion sounded behind me.

"You wanna go and see what Serena's cooking and what she learned about the engine that we found?" He asked, thinking of something to get our minds off what Barrett's cooking.

"Sure." I said, as we started heading towards Serena's makeshift lab.

* * *

 **Serena's Lab Normal POV**

"Hey, Serena. We're back from scouting out Beacon." Daniel said, As Daniel and Stalker walked into the lab.

"Hey, guys. I'm cooking dinner for all of us," Serena called from the stove she was using.

"So, what are you cooking?' Daniel asking, what Serena's cooking. Hoping that it would be better than whatever Barrett's cooking.

"No matter what I'm cooking, it's going to be better than Barrett's. Boy is it going to be great." Serena said.

Stalker walks over to her notes on the golden engine and picks them up. Looking through them, he asks "So, any new discoveries on the golden engine that we found?" Before looking up from the notes, to look at Serena for his own answer.

Serena took a deep breath. "There's nothing new that I discovered about the engine. Perhaps we're just looking at it from the wrong angle." As she continues mixing in the ingredients for what she was cooking.

"Hm, Maybe you're right Serena." Daniel said, as he looked at the engine. Before turning to look at us as he continued speaking. "Perhaps the engine is meant to do something, and that something is what we're missing from the puzzle. Because isn't it weird that it hasn't aged or shown any sign of rust on it?"

"Now, that you mention it, it is strange that it doesn't show any of this. Maybe…" she said, before realizing that was the piece she needed to figure it out. "THAT'S IT!" Serena exclaimed, rushing over to Stalker and ripping the notes right out of his hands.

"Hey!" He said, turning to Serena. "You know, you could have asked first, instead of ripping something out of someone's hands."

"Could you please continue cooking dinner for us? Daniel just made me realize the one piece that I'm missing from my notes." She said, looking over her notes.

"Could you please fill us in on what I said that made you realize the one thing that you were missing?" Daniel asked, with an eyebrow raised. Wondering what he said to her.

"You said, 'Perhaps we're looking at it from the wrong angle.'" She quoted, as she started studying the engine much more closely. "It made me realize it. Because the engine hasn't show any signs of age, maybe it's enchanted or something. And that something is what the engine is capable of what it's meant to do."

"It's not like we can just hook the engine up to the car or something and it'll open up a portal to another world. Right?" Daniel said, to Serena and Stalker. Who were looking at him like he had just said something impossible

"Daniel…" said Serena, taking a breath before continuing, "I think you, just hit the nail on the head."

"Ok?" Daniel asked, wondering how did he hit the nail anyway.

"If you're wondering how you hit the nail on the head. I think, that if we followed your idea about rigging the engine to a vehicle of some kind, we'll be able to see what this engine can do." Serena explained.

"But, what can we attach it too?" asked Stalker, wondering the answer. "I mean we don't have a car or something. It's not like we can find a bullhead, just lying around."

Serena and Daniel looked at each other with half-lidded eyes, before Daniel spoke up, "Um Stalker. You kinda forgot about the bullhead. That we took. During the fall of Beacon." Pointing behind him, to the Bullhead.

"Whoops. Sorry. Forgot we had that." Stalker said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, back to what I was saying, before Stalker interrupted me." Said Serena, gathering her thoughts before continuing. "Oh yeah. We need to figure out some way to rig the engine to the vehicle in some way, before we can do anything."

"Well, Serena." Said Daniel, before continuing, "That's going to be the hard part. Considering that we'll need to overhaul the engine, modify the fuel tank and the bullheads frame to withstand the forces that will follow when we use the engine. As well as, making sure that we know the engines limits, before we can do anything, and making sure we have enough supplies for wherever the engine will take us too."

"Right." Stalker and Serena responded, sounding a bit concerned if it'll actually work.

"But, can we do it?" asked Serena, voicing her concern. "I mean, we are the only 4 people who are trying to make a change and save Remnant."

"Hey, don't let what happened at during the Vytal Festival get you down Serena. I mean we may not look the part." Said Daniel, try to get there spirits up. "But let's show everyone and everything on Remnant. That one team can make a difference. But First…"

"Hey, Guys. Dinners ready!" Yelled Barrett from the kitchen.

Serena, Daniel, and Stalker's eyebrow twitched, Before Stalker suggested, "Let's eat whatever Serena made for dinner tonight." Serena and Daniel Could only nod in agreement. Before they started getting the bowls out and started pouring the soup that Serena made.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

 **This is my first Fanfic So Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything in this fanfic is owned by their respective companies.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Final Preparation and Surprises**

(Two Months Later)

 **Serena's Lab Normal POV**

"Ok Re. Give it a crack!" said Daniel, from the engine of the bullhead.

Where they were tinkering with the rift engine (as the team had started to call it), and trying to get it properly hooked up to the bullhead, hoping that it would finally work.

"OK." said Serena, from the cabin of the bullhead, and starts the engine.

Then Daniel walks up to the cabin of the bullhead. Where Serena's checking the dials, gauges, and does the usual routine checks to make sure the rift engine is wired correctly. Hoping that it would finally work and not cause any mishaps and backfires, which would lead them right back to the drawing board, again (and hopefully not in pieces).

"OK, Daniel. Everything checks out." Said Serena, as she finishes the checklist. "Now, let's turn the key and see if it finally starts." Sounding tired from all of the constant reworking and overhauling the bullhead, so that the rift engine can work with the bullhead, without it, y'know, destroying the bullhead and them in it.

"Me too, Serena. Me too." Said Daniel, as he turns the key. As Serena goes back to watching the gauges, checking to make sure that the engine doesn't overload any of the bullheads systems.

A few minutes later, a portal begins opening. Much to their shock.

"Um, Serena? Is this supposed to be happening?" asked Daniel, in complete awe and wonder.

"I don't know really." said Serena, in shock as well. "But whatever it is, it might be just what we need to take back Vale and Beacon." She finished, getting a smile on her face, as the feeling of hope began to grow in them.

But, the feeling was partially dampened by Stalker and Barrett (aka Wrecker) walking into the room, looking a little worse for wear.

"Hey Stalker, Barrett. Guess what finally got to working?" asked Daniel, getting out of the bullhead, grinning ear to ear.

"You two finally got the rift engine to start?" Said Stalker, sounding exhausted, but also relieved that the engine was running.

"That is correct, Stalker. Me and Daniel finally got the engine fully working." Said Serena, before noticing how bad Stalker and Barrett looked. "What happened to you two?!"

"Well let's just say, that we had a run in with Glynda Goodwitch and she kinda followed us back here." Said Barrett, remembering all the things Glynda would be so serious over when Beacon was still an academy to train hunters and huntresses.

"And by follow. I mean, we had to carry her back to base. Because she was on the verge of fainting." Said Stalker, making everyone wonder, when was the last day that she had a day off from trying to repair Vale's Buildings?

"Well either way, that won't change anything. Because that give us a few weeks to prep the bullhead, fill it with food and supplies, and then we can head out and find out whatever's is on the other side of the portal." Said Daniel, popping up behind Barrett and Stalker scaring them. "And by the way, did anyone else follow you."

"How the hell, do you do that and not get noticed? I mean I can do that because of my semblance." asked Stalker, recovering from the scare that Daniel gave them.

"Well, Professor Port and Oobleck decided to tag along and…" started Stalker, before he was interrupt by professor Oobleck.

"And I must say, that the way you four have been working and living together, along with the way you have been overhauling this bullhead, and the way you have rigged that rift engine." Said Oobleck, as he jumped around the bullhead checking it all over. Before taking swig of his thermos and appearing beside Serena. "That you four must have come up with a come up with a plan. That will save Vale and take back Beacon. Then you will tick off a lot of people on Remnant, with the help of those people. Or…" He said, before taking another swig of his thermos and continued. "You're just doing this because you four are just bored and I'm just going to assume it's the first one.

Daniel, Serena, Stalker and Barrett just stood there stunned. Before their jaws fell to the floor. Surprised that he just figured out their plan in only a few seconds.

"How did you just figure out our plan?" Asked Barrett, as he picked his jaw off the ground and sat down on a chair, and with a notebook. That he somehow pulled out of nowhere.

Oobleck shrugged his shoulders, as he took another swig of his thermos. "Oh, and before I forget Port helped himself to something in a fridge. That said, 'Do Not Open or Eat Anything Inside.'" He said, before realization hit them.

"Wait did you just say, that he opened that fridge? As in the fridge that has a skull, and crossbones on it. Where we keep Barrett's cooking/Grimm Repellant!?" Said Stalker, shocked and afraid of what would happen if Port ate any of Barrett's cooking.

"Why, yes. He did open that fridge to get something eat. It that bad?" He said, before a mysterious wind blew a tumbleweed across the ground right in front of him. Giving him that awkward feeling, that he just missed them leaving the room by few seconds ago.

Then he saw cabinet was open, that said, 'IN CASE SOMEONE ATE SOME OF BARRETT'S COOKING!' "Well then. I might as well join them in the kitchen." He said, as he shrugged his, before following them to the kitchen.

* * *

 **Kitchen: Serena's POV**

We arrive in the kitchen. Only to find Port warming up some of Barrett's cooking in the microwave. While humming to a song he heard and doing the crossword puzzle.

Stalker runs over and shoves Professor Port away from the microwave. Then presses the stop button on the microwave.

"Excuse me, sir. But, may I ask why have you shoved me away from the microwave, and have stopped it from warming up my dinner?" asked Port, as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Didn't you read the sign that we put on that fridge? You could have died if you had eaten what was in there." I yelled as Stalker put on a gas mask, gloves and grabbed a pair of tongs, before opening the microwave and grabbing the poisonous food. Then very carefully walked out of the room with the plate, that the food was on.

"I thought it was referring to whoever live here. Why?" he asked, before Daniel, and my jaw hit the ground at the answer he gave us.

"I think the better question is why my cooking in that fridge, in the first place?" Barrett asked them, waiting for an answer.

"Because your cooking can kill people on accident. And we told you multiple times not to cook anything in the kitchen." Said Stalker, as he walked back into room. "Or did you forget yet again?"

"Well you see…" as Barrett, began to reply.

Before the rest of our team said in sync, "You forgot, again didn't you?"

"Yes, I forgot again." As Barrett, answered them.

"How typical." They said, in a dull neutral tone.

"How about Serena and Stalker cook up a meal that won't kill people? If you could give Oobleck and Port the grand tour of the place. While I go and give Glynda a doctor's checkup using my semblance. Ok?" Daniel said to us (But mostly Barrett).

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Said Oobleck, who finally appeared

"Bout time you showed up." We said together, in a neutral tone.

* * *

 **2 Hour Later: In the Kitchen Serena POV**

I was pulling the Lasagna out of the oven to cool and Stalker was setting the table, when Barrett returned to the kitchen with Prof. Port and Prof. Oobleck.

"Oooh, that smells lovely. You know that me, Glynda and Port haven't had a home cooked meal in months." Said Prof Oobleck, taking a swing of thermos. Before jumping to the kitchen table.

"Prof. Oobleck, could you please stop doing that. I have a fresh pot of Spaghetti, literally in my hands." I stated as I slowly and carefully placed the pot on the table. Then I look up and see Daniel walking into the room.

"So, how's Glynda doing?" asked Prof Port, from behind Daniel.

"Well, Professor. I'm surprised Glynda was still moving. Considering that she was currently already battling the common cold, exhaustion, and strain of over using her semblance." Daniel reported. "Plus, she won't be moving for a while. Stressing herself any further and her cold could have gotten worse."

"Why thank you, Daniel For giving us the info on Glynda's current condition." Said Prof Port, who was reading the notes on the rift engine we found.

"By the way, Prof. Port and Prof. Oobleck. May I have a talk with you two after dinner. It's about something important." Asked Daniel, as he pulled out a chair.

"Of course. We'll happily talk to you about whatever you want to talk about." Said Prof. Oobleck, with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, this it'll be a big help to us all." Said Daniel, as we all sat down for dinner.

 **After Dinner: In the Makeshift Living Room: Normal POV**

"First off, thank you for joining me." Said Daniel, as he took a seat in a chair.

"It's no problem really. Now if I may ask, why did you want to talk to us?" asked Prof Port, as he took a seat.

"Same here." Said Prof Oobleck, as he too took a seat.

 **Play Sonic, His World Orchestral Remix**

"Well first off, me and my team are going to take a pretty big gamble. In trying to find help that is not from Remnant." Said Daniel taking a pause. Trying to figure out, how put of what they were going to do. "As in we're going to travel to another world and see if we can find people or something else. That can help us to take back Vale and Beacon. As well as help us try bring new beacon of hope to Remnant at the same time. And I'm hoping that you can watch this place for us. Until we get back, with those that want to help us and Remnant."

"Well, that is certainly a pretty big gamble." Said Prof. Oobleck, thinking about it and the risk, that we were going to take. "But, can you pull it off."

"I really don't know, at the moment. If it's really going to work. But it's a risk worth trying. And it's better than sitting around doing nothing." said Daniel, hoping that they'll agree to help them. "Because it's alright, if you want to say no to say no, to helping us."

Prof. Oobleck and Port looked at each other, before looking back at Daniel. Before Oobleck spoke up, "Well if I had a choice in the matter right now. I would say, take the risk of finding help." Making Daniel smile. "Because Remnant certainly needs that new beacon of hope. And it needs it now more than ever. So, take the risk, and maybe you'll find the hope that we all need."

"And we'll be proud to help you watch this place for you." Said Prof. Port, bringing a tear to Daniel's eyes.

"Thank you, both of you. This'll be a big help to both of us." Said Daniel, wanting to hug them. As he put a real smile on his face for once.

 **End Sonic, His World Orchestral Remix**

"Well *cough cough* if you and your team are willing to take a risk, as big as this. Then I *cough cough* guess, that we aren't going to stop you.' Making them turn and find Glynda exhausted and sick standing there behind them.

"Glynda, you shouldn't be up right now. You're sick." Said Port, as he got up to take her back to the bed, that she should resting in.

"Well when I woke up. I found myself in a bed and decided to take a look around. Then I overheard your conversation, about the risk that you and your team is going to take." Said Glynda, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Hoping to starve off the headache, that the cold was currently giving her. "But considering the situation that we are in. Right now." As she struggled even more to keep the headache off. "It might be our only shot, right now. Since we can't find Ozpin anywhere. I…"

"No Glynda. You are going back to bed. Since you're sink and we don't need it getting any worse." Said Daniel, as he felt her forehead. Only to remove his hand and feel it again to make sure. This feeling that he was getting from Glynda's forehead was right. "And I think, you have a fever now. I'm currently glad that Stalker and Barrett found you. Before it could get any worse. So, it's currently back to bed for you."

"But I…" said Glynda, before she was interrupted again.

"No, but's Glynda! It's back to bed immediately. You can barely stand on your own to legs right now." Said Daniel, trying to get her to go back to bed.

"No, I'm not going back to…bed." said Glynda, as she fainted and fell to the floor.

Daniel sighs and said "Come on, Guys. Help me get onto the couch." As he walks over to lift Glynda and place her on the couch.

"I Didn't know that she actually had a fever. I also didn't know that it was this bad." Said Prof Oobleck, as he got her comfortable on the couch.

"Yeah me neither." Said Port, looking at Glynda concerned for her health.

Serena walks into the room to see, how it went. Only see Glynda on the couch, looking worse for wear.

"Let me guess. She pushed herself beyond her limit?" asked Serena, as he looked around.

"Yes, Serena. She over did it and fainted. So, could you please go to the kitchen and get me a rag and pot of water." Said Daniel, as he checked over Glynda making sure she was ok.

"Ok. I'll go and get the bowl and rag for you." Said Barrett, as he walked out of the room and started for the kitchen.

 **Half an Hour Later**

"Ugh, what happen to me?" asked Glynda, as she began to wake up.

"You mean, other than being sick and fainting. Right in front of me, Prof. Oobleck and Prof. Port, from over exerting yourself." Said Daniel, as he replaced the rag on her forehead on her forehead with another wet one.

"Really, I'm sick? This shouldn't be possible. I mean, I should be out helping to repair Beacon and Vale." Said Glynda, as she tried to get up.

"No, Glynda. You're not going anywhere at all." Said Daniel, trying to keep Glynda from straining herself any further and get her to lay back down. "Especially not in your condition. You also agreed to my plan of trying to find help outside of Remnant. Before you passed out."

"I did." Said Glynda, before her headache returned.

"Yes, you did. Also, Oobleck and Port agreed to help watch over this place. While me and my team go and find help, from outside sources." Said Daniel, explaining his plan to Glynda.

"Well for the sake of Remnant. Your plan had better work or Remnants is going to be in big trouble." Said Glynda, giving Daniel her signature stare to get her point across.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But, first you should focus on getting better. Rather than trying strain yourself, with how you are right now." Daniel said, as he got up to leave. "Besides, if this plan succeeds, Beacon's going to be having a complete overhaul." He said, turning his head to Glynda with a smile on his face. "And I mean, overhaul. Depending if they want to stay to help us out that is." Then he got up and started heading towards the door. So that Glynda can go back to sleep, so that she would get better.

(End of Chapter)

* * *

 **This is my first Fanfic So Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything is owned by their respective companies

* * *

Chapter 3: Maiden Voyage Part 1

A Month After Chapter 2

 **Normal POV**

"Well I can say that the last month has been... interesting, to say the least." Daniel says as he, Serena, Barrett and Stalker put the final touches on the Bullhead.

"You can say that again. I mean, in the last month team CFVY and everyone that works at Junior's club has agreed to help out." Said Serena, as she fiddled with some of the wiring in the bullhead. "Since after the fall of Beacon, the Grimm scared off his customers and left him with nothing else to do."

"Yeah. Considering that we found him and a few of his co-workers trying to fix up his dance club." Daniel said polishing the bullhead to make it shiny and spotless for its maiden voyage, as he thought back to how they found him.

"Don't think on it too much or you'll have a major headache." Said Serena, knocking Daniel back to the present before the flashback could start. "I still have a migraine from Barrett's flashback, which made no sense what so ever."

"Hm, good point Re." Daniel said, as he turned to look at Barrett's latest attempt to attempt to cook using the golden engine.

"Considering that his first attempt to cook with it backfired and forced us to make repairs to the bullhead, which set us back weeks." Serena complained from the cockpit.

"Oh yeah. You're right." Said Daniel, remembering the day. "The best thing that happened to him was stern talking to from Glynda. Along with you and me beating the living daylights out of him. I'm still wondering where we got the straight jacket from." Daniel pondered, earning a laugh from Serena, who was wondering the same thing.

"Well either way, the repairs on the bullhead are done. And tomorrow will be our maiden voyage to find help outside of Remnant." Serena said, climbing out of the bullhead. "And you still haven't explained how you got that key-sword that you have."

"I told you already, Re. I had this strange dream and a few days later, I could summon the sword." Said Daniel, as he went to put the rag away. "Now could you please stop asking about how I got it. I still don't understand how I got it either, Ok?"

"Fine, I'll stop asking." Said Serena, as she decided to follow his lead. "I'm going to take a shower and get cleaned up for dinner." As she walked out of the room, towards her makeshift bedroom/bathroom

"Heh. I wonder who's cooking dinner tonight?" Daniel said, as he looked over the work that he and Serena had put into the bullhead, so that could have a chance of saving Remnant and taking back Beacon Academy from the Grimm, before heading to take a shower himself.

* * *

 **One Hour Later: Dinner Time**

"Man, Junior. I'm going to say this once again you're an incredible chef. You should really start thinking about opening an eating area in your dance club when it reopens. Because you could draw in a lot of business with your cooking." Said Daniel, as everyone, including Himself, Serena, Stalker, Barrett, the remaining teachers, Junior's staff members, and team CFVY, started digging in "In Fact when we reopen Beacon Academy, you should teach cooking, until you reopen your dance club."

"Wow. thank you for the compliment. I just might take you up on your offer to raise money for my business." Stated Junior as he started helping himself to some of his cooking.

"Well either way, I got somethings to say." Said Daniel, as he turned to everyone. "Can I have everyone's attention." As everyone turned to face him.

"Well tomorrow is a big day. Because team DBSS will be heading off of Remnant to find help" Daniel said, to everyone. "But we don't know if we'll make back or not, but we'll sure as heck try to make it back with help." Everyone was smiling, now that the plan was finally underway.

"So, make sure each and every one of you gets a good night's sleep, so we can get ready for tomorrow." Said Daniel, earning him nods. "And I have got one more thing to say: dig in!" With no hesitation, his audience complied.

While this was going on, Daniel was thinking, 'could they really pull this off?' He shook his head. 'Of course, they could pull this off. Everyone was counting on them.'

* * *

 **(The Next Day: Around Noon)**

(Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Ost: Kaizokuki wo Agero)

"Alright guys, this is it." Said Daniel from the pilot's seat. "Serena, how is everything looking?"

"All systems are green. Getting ready to power up the engine." Said Serena, as she pushed the button and activated the engine. Which began opening the portal to the world that they were going to find help on.

Soon the bullhead began to move forward, and not long after that it had flown into the portal.

(End Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Ost: Kaizokuki wo Agero)

* * *

 **(Meanwhile: In a heavy forest location)**

The portal opened up and the bullhead flew out of it. When everyone got a good look at their surroundings, their jaws dropped at how beautiful the healthy-green forest was.

"Wow, this place is incredible." Said Serena, staring in awe at all of its beauty.

"It makes the Emerald Forest look like a bush." Said Stalker, has he got a good look at this place from his seat.

"Yeah, I'll say. Now could you please undo all of these seatbelts so I can move arms!" Grunted Barrett from his seat, where he was firmly strapped in and couldn't move an inch.

"Um, that would be a no, Barrett. Considering all of the damage that you caused to this thing, FROM TRYING TO COOK WITH IT!" Shouted Daniel.

"And we're still wondering where that jawbreaker came from and how it got in the engine." Added Serena, with suspicion in her voice, all the while looking him in the face.

"How many times do I have to tell you; it wasn't me!" Protested Barrett as he struggled to get free.

"Well, until we have proof, we won't believe it." Said Serena, as she turned back to the instruments on the dash board.

"Did you even check the security cameras to see where the jaw breaker came from?" asked Barrett, as the idea just hit him, making him wonder if they did.

"We have security cameras?" Was the one thought that ran through their heads.

"Huh? Hang on, Guys!" said Daniel, noticing a tree in front of them and began to turn sharply, and while saving the main body, the left wing was shredded "Brace for impact!" Daniel shouted, trying to keep the bullhead steady.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in Woodburrow)**

"Tessa, I know you and Whiskers want to go flying, but as the Chieftess there are some things you need to take care of." Said Humanoid puma/wolf in a mannered accent, trying and failing to get the humanoid fox/cat girl to do her duties as Chieftess in a small village built in the branches of trees.

"I know, Rufus, I know. But I have to take Whiskers out every now and then to get some exercise, or he'll…" said Tessa, trailing off as she noticed a large metal ship heading straight for her and Rufus.

"Rufus, we need to move now!" Yelled Tessa, grabbing Rufus's hand and started running pulling him out of the way just in time for it to hit the ground where they were standing less than 5 seconds ago.

They watched as it started skidding across the wooden floor destroying and tearing it to pieces. By then the wings were burning stumps of jagged metal, since they were torn from the body as soon as directions. While the bullhead continued skidding for a little bit further. Before coming to a complete stop, almost a meter away from falling off the edge.

"Ka-blam." murmured Tessa, coming out from where she and Rufus had run.

"My word. That must have been a terrible crash." Said Rufus, as he saw the black and twisted metal that once was the base of wings, then checked over the damage done to Woodburrow.

"I'm going to check for survivors, Rufus." Said Tessa, as she started running towards the bullhead.

"Tessa, wait! You should…" started Rufus, but stopped as the ship's door began to open.

* * *

 **(With team BDSS)**

"Is everyone okay?" asked Daniel, as he helps the rest of his team out of the bullhead.

"Yes, Daniel. We're all okay." Said Serena, as she examined the bullhead. "But, I'm afraid that the bullhead is completely destroyed and won't be flying anytime soon." Luckily, she saw that the engine was still in one piece.

'Bullhead. Remnant. What are they talking about? Could they be from another world?' thought Tessa, as steadily inched closer to the remains of the bullhead. Wondering if they were a threat or not.

"You know, it isn't polite to sneak up on people." Said Stalker, as he appeared behind Tessa, making her fall with a scream

"Stalker, stop being a hypocrite and help." Said Daniel, helping Tessa up. "Sorry for him scaring you like that. The Truth is that we kind of already knew that you were there."

"How? Oh, by the way, my name's Tessa, chieftess of Woodburrow. And this Rufus, the town crier." Said Tessa, introducing herself and Rufus.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Said Barrett, lifting some of the parts salvageable parts for Serena to use later. "And as for the how, that would be our Aura. It's like a magical forcefield/radar to protect and alert us."

"Amazing. So, why did you guys end up crashing here in Woodburrow and where did you guys come from?" asked Tessa.

"First, we hit a tree. And for the second, we may want to talk in private." Said Daniel, with a change in tone. "Because it's not a very happy."

"I understand, we'll go to the chieftess' chambers and we'll talk there." Said Tessa, beginning to lead the way. But stopped and turned to Rufus. "Rufus; Could you please help them in any way you can?"

"Of course, Chieftess." Said Rufus, as he began helping the group from Remnant.

"And please try to keep Barrett out of the kitchen. Or we'll be regretting it and the meal." Whispered Daniel, to Rufus. Knowing that if Barrett started cooking the feeling of death would be in the air.

"Oh, I'll make sure that Barrett doesn't get anywhere near any of Woodburrow kitchens," said Rufus, getting the point, that this Barrett is not to be let anywhere near any of the kitchens.

"Hey! I can hear you!" exclaimed Barrett from where he was helping Serena.

"What are you talking about? I was just asking if they had something to eat." Said Daniel, while Barrett eyed them carefully. But after a shrug of his shoulders, Daniel breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to go and catch up to Ms. Tessa. So, see ya!" stated Daniel as he started running to catch up to Tessa.

* * *

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

"And that's the tale of what's been happening on Remnant. And me and my team are going out to find help to take back our city." Said Daniel, as he sat there with Tessa, who couldn't believe what he just said.

"Wow, that is some tale. But, if what you're saying is true, then you got everyone in Woodburrow. Though I'll need to get in contact with Master Eon and set up a meeting with him to truly let us help you." explained Tessa, as she got up from her chair and stretched, before walking a little. "But I'll help you no matter what."

"Well, said Tessa. I knew I made the right choice when I made you the new chieftess." There standing in the doorway was the former chieftess turned village Elder

"Elder, what are you doing here? I thought that you would be taking some time off." Said Tessa, knowing that the chieftess had left on a month-long vacation a 20 days ago.

"I just got back and I couldn't help but overhear this young man's plea for help." Said the Elder, as she walked up to Daniel. "And I couldn't be anymore prouder than you and your team taking this risk to find help for your world. I'll get in contact with Master Eon myself. I think that you should start helping your team repair your aircraft. Tessa, get Sharpfin and his crew to help repair their aircraft."

"Thank you for your kindness, Elder. And I'm sorry for all the damage that we caused to Woodburrow." Said Daniel, with a small embarrassed smile on his face. Before he stood up and walked outside to help his team recover what had survived the crash.

"Elder, what should we do? We're not fighters, so how can we help get back their home?" Asked Tessa

"They took a large risk to find help for their world. The way he spoke when he told his tale, it sounded like something out of a nightmare." Said the Elder, before turning to Tessa. "We must help them as anyone would help us."

Tessa thought about it for a bit. Before saying. "Yeah, Elder. I suppose you're right. But still, they're from another world. These creatures of Grimm sound like they could give Kaos' strongest a run for their money."

"All I can say Tessa, is that only time will tell where this adventure will lead them." Said the Elder, as they looked at team DBSS. "But if their plan succeeds. Then everyone and every world they go to, will have a very bright future."

"You sound like you knew that this was going to happen and that they would come here." Stated Tessa, wondering if there was more to the Elder

"You'll need to find the answer to this question for yourself." Said the Elder, as she began walking away to contact the ghost-like portal master. Tessa sighed, before shrugging her shoulders and running after the Chieftess.

* * *

 **This is my first Fanfic So Please Review**


End file.
